


Beard Burn

by overcastskeleton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, This is filth yall, oral sex (female receiving), steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: I feel like you guys are smart enough to infer what this is about from the title...





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Infinity War Trailer, but too lazy to write this until now. Anyways, enjoy

It was one of those rare perfect days. Steve was home for the weekend, no missions in sight. And after weeks of studying and pulling all-nighters, you had finally finished your semester of college classes. In short, you were both enjoying a much needed break.

“So, first day of break,” Steve said, running his hand over your lower leg. “What do you wanna do?”

The two of you were lying on the couch, heads resting on opposite armrests. A rerun of Psych was playing in the background, pretty much forgotten.

You looked up from your book. “Honestly, after the stress of this entire week, staying in seems pretty good to me. What about you?”

Steve scratched his beard. “That’s fine by me. Anything specific you wanna do? Or do you plan on being a couch potato all day?” He joked.

“I think I’ve earned the right.” You stuck your tongue out at him. “If I wanna lay on this couch all day, I will.”

Steve shrugged. “Can’t complain.” His eyes ran up your bare legs. “Especially when you look like that.” They stopped at the spot where his t-shirt rested on your thighs.

You winked at him, and the two of you lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

Steve’s fingers ran up and down your legs absentmindedly, his attention on the television. “So, is he actually psychic?” He asked, drawing circles on your knee.

“No, he’s just really observant,” you explained, very aware of the fact that his calloused fingers were skimming higher.

“Entertainment sure has gotten weirder since the 40’s.” He noted, fingers brushing the bottom of the t-shirt you were wearing.

You looked over the spine of the book. “Steve.”

“Hm?” he asked innocently, his fingers halting their slow ascent.

“I’m reading,” you said.

Steve smiled coyly, his fingers rubbed the cotton material of the shirt. “Yeah, so?”

“So, I’ve been waiting to read this book for weeks, and you’re distracting me.”

His fingers disappeared suddenly. “Sorry, doll.” You couldn't help but notice he didn't sound sorry in the slightest.

Of course you wanted to have sex with Steve Rogers, who wouldn’t? But you had also waited forever to read the newest installment of your favorite series. Steve could wait for a little while longer.

He yawned, and stretched his arms above his head.

You glanced up in time to see his taut muscles move under the slightly too-small shirt that clung to his body.

Steve cleared his throat, catching your eye and smirking. You flushed, eyes returning quickly to the page.

“I’m getting a little warm in here, I’m gonna grab some water. You want anything?” He asked, shifting his position on the couch.

You shook your head.

“Okay.” He leaned over to kiss your cheek, making sure to rub his stubble along your skin.

You stared up at him, momentarily distracted by the rough sensation on your cheek. You briefly wondered how his beard would feel rubbing against the inside of your thighs.

Steve smiled cheekily and got up, his hand lingering on the bottom of the t-shirt you were wearing.

You rolled your eyes and returned your attention back to your book. Things were starting to pick up, the main character was faced with a task that seemed impossible, but you knew that eventually she would overcome.

You were so absorbed in the storyline that you didn't notice Steve return. He stretched himself out on the couch, resting his body between your legs.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

Steve ran a finger up your bare thigh. “Using you as a pillow.” He wrapped an arm around your hips and rest his head on your stomach.

“Uh huh.” You raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

He skimmed his fingers over the skin under the t-shirt and started pressing kisses onto your stomach.

“Babe,” you warned, when one of his hands cupped you breast. “Come on.” You groaned when his thumb swiped over your nipple. “At least let me finish this chapter.”

He looked up at you innocently. “I’m sorry.” He pinched your nipple lightly and withdrew his hand. “Am I distracting you?” He pulled your shirt up slightly and kissed your hip.

You sucked in a breath at the sting of his coarse beard on your skin. “No,” you said stubbornly.

You knew what game he was playing, and you were determined not to give in.

“By all means, don’t let me disturb you.” Steve mumbled into the skin of your lower stomach, pressing an open mouthed kiss on the waistline of your panties. He bit the little bow on the lace and pulled back, letting the elastic snap back into place.

You bit your lip to hold in the low moan his movements had elicited.

Steve’s tongue swiped under the waistband of your panties. “How’s the book?” He nipped at the skin.

This time, it took all your strength not to gasp aloud at the sharp and sudden feeling. You subconsciously tried to squeeze your thighs together, to alleviate the ache between them. “P-pretty good.”  

He chuckled and nudged your legs apart. “Tell me about it.” Steve kissed your inner thigh and bit into the skin.

You squirmed as he sucked a purple mark onto your thigh and soothed the skin with his tongue. “The main character reminds me of you.”

“Why’s that?” He switched legs, rubbing his nose against your clothed clit as he did so. “My chivalry? My good looks?”

“She’s mischievous,” you replied breathlessly. It was getting hard to ignore Steve’s actions and focus on your book, all of the stubbornness in the world couldn’t block out the feeling of his beard on your sensitive skin.

Steve smiled. “That’s one thing we have in common.” He sat back on his knees and pulled the book from your hands.

“Hey! I was readi-”

Steve shook his head, a smirk on his face. “No you weren’t.” He marked the page and tossed it aside. “You were distracted, and I decided that I want your full.” He laid down on his stomach again. “Undivided.” He kissed the elastic waistband. “Attention.” He caught the waistband between his teeth and tugged your panties down your legs.

Your eyes widened, bottom lip trapped between your teeth.

His mouth was back on you in a instant, lips wasting no time in wrapping around your clit and sucking.

You arched your back, one hand twisting in his blonde hair, the other gripping the arm of the couch.

Steve swung your legs over his shoulder and held your hips down on the couch with bruising force. His fingers parted your folds and his tongue dipped into your sweet heat. “Mmm, so good sweetheart.”

Several moans left your mouth as his tongue curled inside of you. You tugged his face closer to you, causing his nose to brush against your swollen clit. Your grip on his hair tightened in response and Steve moaned against you, the vibrations nearly sending you over the edge.

“You gonna cum for me, doll?” He pulled away from you for a moment to look up at you. And what a sight that was, to see your slick on his beard and the lust in his eyes.

You whimpered and nodded, trying to push your hips up into his face.

“We’re needy today aren’t we?” Steve licked a long stripe up your core and teased a finger against your entrance.

You thrust your hips against his finger, begging for friction and leaned your head back against the arm of the chair.  

“Look at me, doll. Want you to watch me pleasure you.” He pushed his finger into you and began to thrust shallowly.

You complied, moaning lowly at the sight that met you. Steve added a second finger, stretching you out; his other hand ran up the length of your body and squeezed your breast. You used your new freedom to grind your hips against his face, relishing in the sweet pain as his beard scraped against your inner thighs.

“Almost,” you whined.

Steve groaned. “C’mon doll. Cum for me, pretty girl.” His fingers brushed against that magical spot and you arched your back as pleasure emanated from your core. “Want to feel you tighten around my fingers.” He wrapped his lips around clit and flicked his tongue against it; his fingers moved at an unforgiving pace, hitting you g-spot every time.

“Fuck!” You shouted, as your orgasm hit. “ _Steve_!” You arched your back, pushing his fingers even deeper.

Steve groaned in appreciation, licking up every drop you gave him. “That’s it, doll. You taste so good- so good baby.” He nursed you down from your high, fingers continuing to thrust into you slowly.

Your back hit the sofa, and you shuddered slightly as the pleasure ebbed away. “God.” You untwisted your fingers from Steve’s hair, allowing blood to circulate through them.

“Mmm,” Steve pressed a light kiss to your clit, causing you to jump from the over-sensitivity. “That’s not my name, but I’ll take the compliment.” He lifted your shirt enough to kiss the bare skin underneath.

You grinned as his lips kissed a trail up your stomach, head still underneath the fabric. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?” Came his muffled reply.

You ran a hand through your damp hair. “Go from sexy to cute in a matter of seconds.”

He lifted his head. “You think I’m cute.”

You rolled your eyes and pulled the t-shirt from over his head. “Come here, you dork.”

Steve smiled and kissed your neck. “So how was it?”

“Are you really asking me that?” You wrapped your arms around his neck, playing with the short strands of his hair.

He smirked and looked up at you, blue eyes dancing. “Not me, although the feedback is very much appreciated. I meant the book.”

You hit his back. “You’re a cocky little shit, you know that right?”

“You enjoy it, don’t lie.” Steve kissed your cheek.

“I do,” you admitted.

“So,” Steve began, pressing his waist into you so you could feel his bulge against your leg. “Would you mind helping me out or-”

You pushed him off of you and straddled him. “Sit back, soldier.”

“God, I love you,” he stuttered, as your hand dipped into his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a thirsty, attention seeking hoe, who is always looking for kudos and comments. Feed the hungry please.


End file.
